Omashu University
by BlueSPIRITFirebender1
Summary: MAJOR ZUTARA,TAANG,SUKKA! Our favorite characters go off to college to embark on a new life...carries you into their future lives of some pairs getting married. twisted plot occures....R&R!NO FLAMES PLEEAASSEE!....
1. The Happy Reunion

Omashu University 

Readers Note:

Katara- 18

Sokka- 20

Zuko- 20

Aang- 16

Toph- 16

Suki- 19

* * *

Chapter 1 – Orientation 

Welcome to Omashu University were bending is at its finest.

The Courtyard…

" O my gosh! Katara! You've changed!" Suki said.

" You to Suki! I haven't seen you since last summer." Katara replied.

" Katara? Suki? Is that you?…" Toph asked.

The two girls grinned widely and stared in awe at their once dwarf like friend who now looks more like a mature blossoming woman.

" Yea Toph its us." Both girls said as they gave their young friend a hug.

" So Kat where's Aang and Sokka?" Suki asked looking for her lover.

" Well I didn't know Aang was here… but Sokka is by the fountain talking to some girls." Katara informed.

"Be right back… A-tten-tion! Say solider how ya doing cutie!" Suki said in her commander voice.

"So then I had to fight a shark… wait… Suki?!"- even though Sokka's voice got deeper Suki's presence always made it higher and tender.- " Wow! Suki how ya been? I'm great" Sokka said hugging her. When he released he left his arm around her waist.

"Oh just fine warrior dude. Come talk to me over here." Suki says as she gives the girls a dirty look to back off.

Back to Katara and Toph…

"Hey Katara!"

"Oh hey Haru how have you been?" Katara asked.

"Oh just fine, are you doin' good?" Haru asked cautiously.

"Just dandy." Katara said with a slight scoff in her voice. There was an awkward silence until Haru spoke.

"Sorry to cut this short but I got to go meet a friend of mine."Haru said trying to make Katara jealous.

"Oh fine go ahead." The waterbender spoke in a impassive voice.

After Haru ran off Katara turned to Toph…

"He probably has to go flirt with some unsuspecting guy." Toph laughs at Katara's joke.

"Ha Ha Ha ! Good one Kat…" Katara and Toph stop laughing. "Aang?" "Twinkle Toes?"

"The one and only." He said with one of his most famous cheesy grins.

They were about to start a conversation when they saw dozens of flashes and then turned to see a red and black clad figure running away from the paparazzi. But when he turned around…Bam…Crash!!!

The clad figure ran straight into an unsuspecting Katara. They both fell in an very intamately embarrassing position.

Katara started to blush wildly as she listened to the mysterious man curse under his breath about stupid paparazzi and tea and uncles and other various things. He said many quick apoligies and helped the waterbender up. Before he was off again he took a look at the person he ran into.

* * *

Zuko's POV 

Before me stood a woman with the most beautiful eyes and body! Oh those eyes full of life, pleasure passion, spirit, and grace they're even the color of the ocean itself. It's as if this woman has a little piece of the ocean in her.

For a moment those blue eyes locked with beautiful gold ones.

* * *

Katara's POV 

This mysterious man that stands in front of me hands still intwined with such a toned body and… and those eyes so fiery, determined, perceptive, gentle, and passionate with that hypnotizing color of molten honey- golden fire. But as soon as we looked at each other he was gone again.

* * *

At the Gyatso Auditorium…

When all the students were in the meeting hall, a dry, emotionless old man came up to the mic.

"Ahem. If you would all kindly take your seats I would like to start. My name is Master Pakku and I am the Master waterbending teacher." He said in a bored tone.

Another man came out. This man was rather short and plump. In fact he looked kinda like a chubby monkey. As he stepped up to the mic he had a… tea cup in his hands. (I can tell this is a very wise but weird man.)

"Hello young people my name is Master Iroh. You may all call me Iroh. I'm the firebending teacher." Iroh introduced himself. "Students, a young woman has accepted our request to be a teacher. I would like to introduce you to Miss Toph Bei Fong." Applause.

Toph stood and walked to the stage… " Thank you all for welcoming me." Toph said.

"Now in an orderly fashion can we have all the waterbenders in one group, earthbenders in another and firebender in one. Oh?! And Aang just fill in with a group." Pakku instructed.

"Sure thing Master Pakku." Aang shouted back while to Toph with the other earthbenders. (Toph and Aang are sort of going out not officially… yet! Muah ha ha!)


	2. Chapter 2: The fight

Chapter 2: The fight

* * *

A little later after everyone was settled in Katara was walking through a crowd that had gathered in front of her brother's and Aang's room. She could hear the shouts from her brother and another male voice equally irritated.

"Well guess I have to go save Sokka from oblivion." Katara said as she pushed the door open. She calmly took a deep breath and cleared her throat to make her presence known. Upon doing that both heads snapped in her direction which startled her cause Sokka had a bruise on his cheek and the other guy had a small cut below his eye. She looked at her brother and then his roommate and realized that it was the guy who ran into her, after recovering from shock the both shouted "YOU" in unison.

Sokka was confused now.

"Katara, how do you know this pompous, arrogant, ding-bat, hot tempered freak!?" Sokka said raising his voiced with every word.

After that Zuko formed a fireball in his hand and was going to throw it at him but Katara quickly closed her hand in a tight fist and breathed out forming an ice box around his hand.

"What the!? Get the freakin' ice off my hand." Zuko shouted trying to burn his way out but the ice kept reforming itself thicker each time.

"Not until I found out what went on in here." She stated coolly firm, never unballing her fist.

"Katara stop evading the question."

"Sokka, we ran into each other ok. Now what happened with your roommate?"

Zuko had given up trying to get his other hand free so he shot another fireball at Sokka who didn't have time to react, but was once again saved by his sister with an ice wall. Zuko was surprised but didn't let it show.

"Wow. So you're a waterbending master." Zuko said with a wicked grin. "You seem very powerful little girl."

"Excuse you! I am not little…"

"Katara?" Sokka said meekly at his sister's angriness.

"…And I am a master. I could beat you in a heartbeat. I bet you not even a master yet." Katara silently challenged him.

"Oh come now, I could beat you without my bending." Zuko said arrogantly. Sokka had given up warning his sister he knew she was capable of kicking butt so he went all for it.

"Tch. Fine I wanna see Katara whoop your ass this afternoon at three." Sokka said as him and his sister left.

* * *

It was around 3:00 when Zuko showed up to the Eastern Air Gym. He was shocked to see the whole gaang there. As he walked over he showed no emotion.

"So little girl, are you ready to fight?" Zuko said nonchalantly.

"I'm not a LITTLE girl and I'm ready when you are." Katara said walking down the bleachers.

"Then let's begin. I think the earthbender should be the judge."

"Hey!" Toph yelled totally enraged. "My name is Toph, Sparks. Get it right. Ok, these are the rules. Katara you can use your bending, Sparks you can use and non killing fighting style. The first one to be pinned two out of three times for 10 seconds loses." Toph declared.

"Fine with me." Katara said walking to the arena below, where Aang was flooding it with some waterbending.

Both benders took their stances. As soon as Toph said go Katara froze Zuko's feet to the floor and pushed him over with a jet of water and froze his hands while he was bent over backwards. She stood up straight as Toph finished counting.

"7, 8,9,10… Zuko loses one." Toph says laughing. "Wow this is going to be easy for Katara." She whispered to Aang. "Second round, Zuko because you lost you have to make the first move." Toph declared. "Ok. Begin!"

All was still as Zuko stood in his stance.

[Zuko's POV

"Hmmm…. I think I can win if I get her into hand to hand combat.

[End

"So…Ready…Set….GO!" Toph shouted.

Zuko ran forward and dodged the water attacks as he threw a series of punches at the waterbender, who easily dodged them. Right now they were locked in hand-to-hand combat.

[Zuko's POV

Wow this girl is good. She's better than I expected. I have to find a weak opening before… got it she's goin' down.

[End

As soon as Zuko found his opening he took it he grabbed Katara's arm as she punched out and spun her around, tripped her and pinned her to the ground facing him. He leaned down by her ear and whispered so no one but her could hear. "I like to be on top." Zuko said with a trademark grin as Katara sweetly replied "So do I."

"9…10…Katara loses. Final round Katara you move first." Toph said.

[Katara's POV

I can get in hand-to-hand combat again and surely beat him with a trick…

[End

Katara lunged forward and the battle started, this time Zuko jumped on Katara making her fall over, under him again.

"So I see you really do like to be on top." She said in a smooth voice. "But I'm smarter, fasted and… seducingly deceitful." Zuko was confused; he lost focus when Katara started talking.

"What?!" Just then Katara absorbed into the water under them.

"What where did she go?" Everyone asked but Zuko heard something behind him and by the time he turned around it was too late… Katara was closing him in a giant ice ball. Zuko was trying to break it but every time he put a dent in it the ball just reformed itself. Zuko stopped trying when he heard Toph counting.

"7…8…9…10! Zuko loses. Katara wins. Shank hands." Toph said.

"I underestimated you little girl but that won't happen again. Good job." Zuko said. He bowed and walked away. Katara was stunned at his respect while he knuckle head brother and friend where talking like rich boogie people and bowing to each other until their heads collided knocking them senseless. Everyone laughed at their childishness.

* * *

R'n'R ppl.

This is the prequel to Zutara: A new life with weird experiences.

Thanks to all the fans you reviewed this story and asked me to continue to write this story.

Blue.


	3. Ch3 Troubling news for prince Zuko

Ch. 3- Troubling news for "Prince" Zuko

* * *

_Later in the day after the fight…_

The 'gaang' went to Chipotle to celebrate, but Katara was tired so she decided to turn in for a quick nap. As she was walking down the hall she decided to say good job to Zuko. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Well she just figured he was out for a moment, so she decided to wait. After a few minutes nothing happened, but as she was getting up to leave –to her utter dismay- Zuko came out of the bathroom wet and with just a towel on. Katara's eyes widened as she looked at his toned body but then gasped which caused Zuko to spin around and lose his towel. Katara clasped her hands over her eyes like a five year old and rushed for the door shouting "sorry".

After Katara left Zuko hurriedly put on his clothes. Just as he was about to leave the room his cell rang…he look at the screen. Uncle Iroh?! He thought about it then answered it. (Zuko had to think about answering the phone because Iroh left 40 messages on his phone about tea.)

* * *

"Hello?...Uncle you there." Zuko asked.

"Ah yes! Young Zuko. I have some troubling urgent news." Iroh said.

"Ummm… sorry about the car I was just trying to get away from the cameras and it kinda happened…" Zuko said quickly trying to explain himself.

"Zuko… I don't know what you are talking about… wait what?! What car?" Iroh said.

"Uh nevermind… anyway what were you saying?"

"Zuko I have terrible news… Zuko your father wants to give you the throne because he only has Azula now and she's only two… so you know…and…ummm…" Iroh stuttered.

"Uncle that's horrible I don't want the throne…uhg I'll figure this out later. Is there anything else you have to tell me?" Zuko asked.

"There is something else…your mother Princess Ursa has passed in a…assassination." Iroh said solemnly as if he would cry at any given second.

"WHAT?! NO?!" was all Iroh heard before the phone disconnected.

Zuko was in total disbelief. His mother was killed. The only other person who loved him. He just dropped down on the floor and cried right before he took his rage out on the room.

* * *

Katara, Suki, and Toph were going out to eat and Katara went to see if the boy wanted to go when Katara opened the door to see her brother's room trashed and Zuko on the floor unmoving. For some reason this reminded her of something from her past.

END

R'N'R


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

Authors Note/ OK readers, finally i have time. I was reading over the previous chapters and decided that I liked the original story better so Im deleting this story abd rewriting it. I have no clue when it will be up I just hope its soon. Ta-Ta for now.

Blue


End file.
